It's All or Nothing
by RueMeridian
Summary: It's 7th Year and guess who the Heads are! Lily and James! James flirts incessantly and Lily justy blows him off, until she realizes that the lines of hate aren't so thickly drawn. Please R&R!
1. The Longest Ride So Far

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first story that I'm submitting to Fanfiction. I'm not too sure where it's really heading yet, but your feedback will certainly help. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post, I'm WAY busy with schooling now. College is rough! Anyways! Hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear what you guys think!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I certainly would not be "publishing" it on a Fanfiction website. I do however own this plot. Though I'm sure something of the like has been done before.  
  
Attention!!: I'm looking for someone who wouldn't mind beta-reading my work! E-mail me at JLWitch86@aol.com if you want to. Thanks!!  
  
Chapter One- The Longest Ride So Far  
  
Smoke billowed out of the Hogwarts Express as Lily came plowing through the barrier with her best friend Rue Walker. The girls' faces were flushed and looked around the station for the male counterparts to their group. "Ooh! Over there! Who're those boys??" Rue cat-called to a group of boys standing in a circle close to the luggage compartments. She grabbed Lily by the hand and dragged her as she skipped over to them. "You'd think for a pair of seventh years, one of who's Head Girl, they could happen to be a little bit more mature." Lily mumbled to no one in particular as they skidded to a halt in front of the boys.  
  
"Well, well, who are these lovely ladies?" one of the boys asked throwing a friendly arm around Rue. After giving him a look of distaste she shrugged it off. The boy, Sirius Black, dashing, debonair and all-star Marauder, and Rue have been unofficially dating since second year when Sirius pushed Rue into the lake. Sirius had scraggly long, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. However it seemed to fit him. Lily had to admit that in her deepest heart of hearts she thought only one person more attractive then Sirius Black. Sirius was tall, about six foot two, with plenty of toned muscles from hours of Quidditch practice a week.  
  
"What trouble are you boys causing now?" Lily asked impatiently. Her green eyes were darting back and forth between Sirius and another boy, James Potter, while she stood in between them idly chewing a fingernail. "Why Miss. Perfect Evans! Why are we always the target of your wrath? You never reprimand Snivellus about pulling pranks. And who said we even did anything?" James Potter threw back at her. James was tall also, almost as tall as Sirius. In fact, many mistook them as brothers with their similar good looks and personalities.  
  
-Of course it didn't hurt to be gorgeous too.-  
  
James Potter was considered one of the most attractive boys at Hogwarts, and Lily had yet to admit that to anyone but herself. His thin, wire-framed glasses sat perched on his nose giving him a look of superiority over everyone else. Behind them were hazel eyes that seemed to spin in all their own glory. Gold, green, brown and almost a shimmer of blue spun and made Lily dizzy. Once, when Lily and James had gotten in a little tiff last year she caught herself in mid sentence staring and then had to hear the jokes about how James made her speechless for the rest of the year. His hair stuck up in the back and no amount of Sleazeasy's could keep it in place. But James liked it that way. It gave him that "windswept" look he said. Besides, he knew it drove Lily crazy.  
  
Oh my goodness, I did not just think that about Potter did I? Lily asked herself. "Evans, you look good. Love the hair short." James said as the train whistle shrieked. He waved goodbye to Rue, tugged on a lock of Lily's newly cut hair and winked. He caught up to the boys, shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered to their traditional apartment without a glance back.  
  
"He is so frustrating! I don't know what to do about him!" Lily told Rue as they boarded the train. "And he likes my hair! I cut it purposely because he liked it long!" Lily grumbled. Over the summer Lily had cut her waist long deep red locks short, up to her chin. It was a big step for her, and she liked the change. Until Potter had to comment on it! She thought.  
  
Lily's dark red, almost brown, hair was now cropped short, many thanks to Sirius Black. For most of her life Lily had kept it long and straight, now on account of an unfortunate accident Sirius had last June playing hairdresser, it was mostly gone. Her eyes were green. Rue told her once that they were the colour of emeralds, but Lily being plain and boring thought they looked much more like a sour apple lollipop. Lily was five foot three and would give anything for another three inches like Rue had. She was evenly proportioned, a little heavy on the top, but it didn't really bother her. Hogwarts uniforms and robes covered everything up Anyways.  
  
"Come on Lily, it's just James! Calm down. It's like his opinion runs your life. Be flattered! I would be!" Rue said as they sat down in the empty compartment. Lily flopped down on one of the benches by the window.  
  
"I know, I mean it's just he's so infuriating. Not to mention he's gorgeous! And I have to yell at him otherwise I'd stare at him." Lily said her eyes downcast and her head buried in that months Quibbler. Rue's brown head snapped up from her September issue Witch Weekly. "Excuse me? What was that, couldn't hear?"  
  
"Ok, you heard it. I admit it, he's beautiful! His body, the way he ruffle's his hair. I only tell him that it's cocky and annoying so he stops! I can't sit in the Common Room staring at Potter while I'm trying to do my Charms work now can I? That's why I always chide him on it! I thought you would have picked up on it earlier." Lily said looking nervous. "Now can we just drop it cause I have a feeling that they're listening to us now."  
  
Three compartments over the boys were interested in a conversation amongst themselves. Well, at least James was interested in his own conversation. Sirius and Remus Lupin, another one in the boy's infamous Marauders were busy playing a game of Exploding Snap and little Peter Pettigrew was deeply involved in his Quibbler magazine. James on the other hand was having a in depth conversation with what looked to be a thread tear in the compartment bench.  
  
"I don't know what it is about her that makes me think like that! She's so infuriating! And it doesn't help at all that's she's beautiful. Wish I could just run my hands over her nice slender-"  
  
"Prongsy, remember there are others present and we don't want to hear about your innermost personal thoughts with our little Lily-flower." Sirius teased looking up at James with only half of his left eyebrow left. James looked up at Sirius. "It's not like we haven't heard about all your 'excursions' with Rue." James shot back. Sirius set down his cards. "That's different and you know it." He said his voice low and menacing.  
  
"James calm down. Sirius was just teasing. Stop bothering him will you!" Remus said as he poked Sirius in the head with his wand. Remus was the sensible one of the Marauders. While he wasn't as popular as James or Sirius he certainly made up for it in his smarts and his looks. He was tall, about six foot even. His shaggy blond hair fell in his eyes just the right way. His eyes were the color of the sky just before a summer storm was about to break over an open field and right after the lightning flashed.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, I don't want to hear about any of that stuff till it happens to me." Peter commented from behind his magazine. "Like it ever will?" Sirius muttered under his breath. James and Remus snickered. "What was that Padfoot? Couldn't quite catch that." Peter asked.  
"Nothing my dear Wormtail, nothing." James said continuing to smile.  
  
A loud speaker suddenly came on. "Would Mr. James Potter and Miss. Lily Evans please report to the first car? Your presence is requested immediately." James looked up. "Damn, do I really have to go to this dumb Heads meeting. See ya in a few." James said as he sauntered out the compartment to find Lily and escort her to the Heads Compartment.  
  
"Potter, it would be most kind if you stopped strutting around the train as if you owned it. It's rather unappealing and I would rather not have to watch you walk all the way to the front of the train looking like an imbecile." Lily said coolly as she glided past him toward the front of the train.  
  
James hurried to catch up with her. "Fine then, you're more then welcome to walk in front of me. Take your time while your at it." James whispered in Lily's ear. She spun around surprising both herself and James. She didn't realize how tall he was, she only came up eye-level with his shoulder. It didn't help that she was standing on his foot and he was almost up against the wall looking like he'd done something wrong.  
  
"If you so wish to look at me then you better take a picture because the amount of good humor in me is running very thin. I don't appreciate that smirk either!" Lily said haughtily and turned away walking quickly down the narrow corridor.  
  
James let out a low whistle and loosened his Hogwarts tie. This is going to be a long year, He thought as he followed Lily down the hall as he drug a hand through his hair.  
  
Yay! Chapter One done! This is my own plot. If you read this and find that it's similar to another story, it's just a coincidence. Thanks!!! 


	2. The Feast and a Warning

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! Thanks for reading everyone!  
  
Chapter Two- The Feast and a Warning  
  
Lily strode into the Heads compartment her face flushed. She tucked the stray hairs back behind her ears. James sauntered in a few seconds later, hands stuffed into his pockets.  
  
"So, why're we here?" he asked plopping down onto one of the three plush chairs that were scattered throughout the compartment. "Sure beats sitting cramped up in those other benches though." He stretched out and crossed his hands behind his head. Lily shot him the nastiest glare she could muster. "Why Lils, what's wrong? You seem rather uptight." James commented to Lily.  
  
"Potter, do you think for one minute you can stay quiet and not have some witty, smart aleck or ignorant comment to lash out at me?" Lily commented standing by the window. "But to answer your question, I think we just sit here and wait for some instruction or something."  
  
"You really shouldn't bite your nails you know. It's rather unattractive actually, quite frankly it's gross." James said walking over to Lily and pulling her hand away from her mouth. "Sides, I know you do it cause you get nervous around me." James breathed into her ear. Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, in your dreams Potter." She muttered.  
  
Just then Professor McGonagall apparated into the room. Lily took the oppurtunity to step away from James. "Now, as you probably both have realized that a privilege of being Head Students is your own compartment on the train, your own bathroom and a Head Suite. Before I get off this topic, it is behind the picture of Lady Valet on the fifth floor corridor. Just say "Fluffernutters", I daresay that the Headmaster came up with that one. I believe he thought that Mr. Potter would find it amusing.  
  
"Your responsibilities will include, but are not limited to, monthly Prefect meetings, opening up the Halloween, Christmas and Graduation Balls, speeches at graduation, and nightly rounds of the castle. Now, do either of you have any questions?" McGonagall said as she looked up from a piece of parchment.  
  
"No Ma'am. I'm pretty sure that we both understand it alright." James said speaking for both of them. "I'm sure me and Lily can get it all done properly." He said slinging an arm around her shoulders. Lily smiled a fake smile and nodded. "You can count on us Professor. It's 'Lily and I, not me and Lily' Po- James" She said.  
  
"Good, now, I need to get back to Hogwarts. Hagrid's having some trouble with the Owlery. Something has caused a ruckus. I will see you both at school. Behave yourself Mr. Potter." She said before a loud POP signified her disapparation.  
  
Lily slipped out from James's arm and walked over to one of the other chairs. James sat down opposite from her. "Potter, I've been thinking. Since we're going to have to be working hand in hand this year, I think that we should at least be able to get along without any disagreements." She glanced at her fingers and then decided to sit on her hand.  
  
"I think that's your call Lil. I've gotten along fine so far this trip. You're the one that's been a little snippy with me incase you've forgotten. I don't have a problem with you. In fact I haven't had one since Fifth Year." James said with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Don't call me Lil. Well, I'm sorry about that. What you were doing to Severus was wrong." Lily started.  
  
"But you didn't have to say all that stuff about me. Guys can get hurt by girls just as easily as girls hurt guys! What was it you said? Oh yeah, you'd rather go out with the giant squid, and that I had a fat head and that I made you sick!" James said rather forcefully.  
  
Lily looked hurt. Of course she didn't think those things about James. There was no one in the world she would rather date then him, and she thought that his head was quite nice, along with the rest of his body. And he certainly didn't make her sick. Dizzy maybe, but not sick. "James, I'm really sorry. Can't we start over?" she said looking up at him.  
  
"You haven't called me James since we were in Third Year." James smiled. "I guess that we can. What's it going to hurt. But before we do, I hope that you've realized that I have cleaned up my act a little bit." James said proud of himself.  
  
"I know you have. Or at least whenever I'm around you have. Ok, we'll start over. Hi, my names Lily Evans. You would be?" she said as she stuck her hand out over the table that was between them.  
  
"James Potter, but I'm sure you've already heard of me. Prat since the past few years, Marauder Extraordonare, and Hogwarts most eligible bachelor. Nice to meet you. How was that?" James said shaking her hand. "Wasn't to prickish was it?" he said smiling. "Godh, he really shouldn't be that cute when he smiles." Lily thought to herself. She shook her head.  
  
"Nope, it was very polite and nice. I'm glad to meet you. Now, shall we head back and make sure that Rue hasn't ripped Sirius's head off yet?" Lily said standing up. In agreement, James stood up and offered his arm to Lily. Blushing, she took it and then they walked to the door of the compartment. James stopped. Lily looked up at him questioning the reason for stopping. She gave him a little smile and said "Come on! I thought we were leaving."  
  
"Yeah, in just a second." James said leaning down. His lips touched Lily's and then quickly left them. He stood back, her eyes were still closed. "Beat you to their compartment." He said tugging on her hair and took off in a sprint down the hall.  
  
Lily stood in the doorway of the Heads compartment finally registering what just happened. "That insufferable git. I knew I shouldn't have gone and apologized to him!" She tucked her hair behind her ears and walked down the hall to the compartment that said "Marauders Only: Anyone else will be tortured Mercilessly" she slid the door open and walked in.  
  
"Lily, I thought you like went off and died or something!" her other best friend Jo Walker yelled as she flung herself around Lily. Lily and Rue had met Jo their first train ride to Hogwarts. Jo was a Half-blood directly from downtown London. Jo had dirty blond hair that was untamably curly. It was cut about halfway down her back. She had bright blue eyes and never was without a smile.  
  
"Jo! I thought that you forgot it was the first! I looked for you on the platform!" Lily said hugging her friend back. James winked at her over Jo's shoulder. Lily just rolled her eyes back at him with a look that said "leave me alone! " "So, how was everyone's summer?" Lily asked as she sat down placing her head in Rue's lap.  
  
"Boring! I had to stay at home with the rental units for the whole summer. My cousins were there, but they're muggles so I didn't have any real fun." Jo said picking up Rue's Witch Weekly and began flipping through it.  
  
"I was at Jimmy's house all summer, like usual. Dead boring. Nothing to do. No house elves to terrorize, no parents to terrorize, shame they like me and you Prongsy. My house is more fun. Regulus is such a bull to pick on." Sirius said as a sad smile washed over his face.  
  
Sadly, Sirius and his family didn't get along too well. His younger brother Regulus was the star child of the family. He was only fifteen and he was already talking about joining his cousins in becoming involved with a Dark Wizard that had emerged a few years ago. On the outside Sirius played it off like he didn't mind that his family hated him and only James, Remus, Lily and Rue knew the truth was that the Blacks had disowned him and blasted him off the family tree, literally.  
  
"Well, I went to France with my parents. Kinda made the full moon tough, but we got through it. And then I spent the last month with James and Sirius." Remus said, his mouth full of a Chocolate Frog. Peter had fallen asleep so the question was passed on to Rue and Lily.  
  
"Well, dear Lils and I spent half the summer at my house, and half at hers." Rue said. "Don't you live next door to eachother?" Sirius piped up his mouth full of Pumpkin Pasty. "Don't matter none. We hung out, went to the beach a few times, picked up some hot boys, got our hearts broken, got wasted, drunk and I think that I'm now pregnant." Rue exclaimed. The occupents of the compartments had dropped their jaws. Lily was shooting daggers at Rue.  
  
"That was not true and you know it! We just hung out, went to the beach and stayed at home being bored basically." Lily finished. The rest of the trip home the gang played Exploding Snap which resulted with Sirius losing his other eyebrow.  
  
The friends soon dropped off to a nap before they reached Hogwarts. Rue and Sirius were curled up together on the floor, his arm draped over her waist. Peter was sitting on the bench his Quibbler over his chest, he hadn't woken up from earlier. Jo and Remus were stretched out on either bench. Lily and James were sitting next to eachother. Lily had dropped off before James, and her head had slid down, resting on his shoulder. James put his arm around Lily and kissed the top of her head before dropping off to the land of Nod himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
The majority of the group woke up as the conductor's voice blared over the loudspeakers. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes time. Please be dressed and ready to go when we reach Hogsmeade Station. Thank you."  
  
Sirius yawned and sat up. He poked Rue in the back. "Hey, look at that." He whispered pointing to James and Lily who were still asleep. "Awww, they look so cute. How long have we been saying that they're going to get together? Remus, where's your camera. I wanna take a picture!" Rue said getting excited.  
  
Remus handed over his camera. Rue snapped the picture. The flash woke up Lily and James. "What did you just do? What you wake me up for?" Lily asked groggily. "What she said." James yawned rubbing his eyes. Sirius and Rue just smiled knowingly. "Ok, whatever. I'm just going to forget about that look Rue." Lily said fixing her hair.  
  
The group had sleepily made it into the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. This year the Gyffindor table was on the opposite side of the Slytherins. "Looks like Dumbledore finally realized that it probably wasn't the best thing to have the Slytherins right by us." Remus noted pointing to where they sat.  
  
Lucius Malfoy raised his goblet of pumpkin juice in their direction and then put that sneer on his face. He said something to the cronies who were sitting around him and then got up walking over the the Gryffindors. James's worst enemy, Severus Snape looked hesitant as the group of Slytherins approached James and the rest.  
  
"Potter. See you came in with your usual fan club. Just wanted to let you know that we're not going to be lenient to all your petty pranks this year. Don't do anything you'll regret." Malfoy said his face a few inches away from James. They were similar in build and in stature. Malfoy's silver-blond hair clashed strikingly with James's raven hair and James's dizzy eyes were calm compared to Malfoy's cold blue ones. James took a slight step forward. His usually calm voice was cold and steely. "Don't do anything that would make yourself regret it. Have a nice dinner." James clapped him on the shoulder and turned around to Sirius smiling. The group walked over to their table. "Boys, really, I think that Lucius was being serious. Please don't do anything to horrible to him." Lily said as they all sat down.  
  
"Settle down. Settle down. I have a few annoucements before we begin the sorting. Our Head Students this year and James Potter and Lily Evans. Treat them with the respect they deserve. Now, on with the sorting." The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stated before sitting down and nodding to McGonagall.  
  
"Why does the sorting have to take so bloody long? I'm starving. I could eat a bloody hippogriff." Sirius said as his stomach gave a lound growl. Rue and Lily giggled. "Be patient for once in your life! And don't say bloody, it's slang!" Lily hissed back.  
  
Professor McGonagall, stern as ever, stood up at her seat and pulled out a long sheet of parchment. The first years filed in. "Looks like there's a lot of them." Remus said across the table. "Damn." Sirius muttered as he dropped his head to the table.  
  
McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on an old three legged stool. For a minute it just sat there, then it's brim opened and it started this years song.  
  
Thouasnds of years ago when I new I did not know exactly what to do, But now I'm old and quite refined And knowledgeable enough to tell you have a friend in mind.  
  
Brave Gryffindor and cunning Slytherin Two close friends as such has never been. And because different in will and deed, They separated in the time of their most need.  
  
Sweet Hufflepuff and kind Ravenclaw That friendship surely would never would fall. Once together, then torn apart Don't let it happen now, open your heart.  
  
Slytherin left first, taking those of wit Knowing that in Hogwarts they would never fit In with the three others, Eventhough some were their sisters and brothers.  
  
Smart and kind Ravenclaw was gone next, She took those who threw the best hex. Books and knowlege was her strong point Those were the student she would annoint.  
  
Left next was sweet Hufflepuff Who many said her brain was full of fluff. We know now, what we did not then, She would always be the most loyal friend.  
  
Good Gryffindor was at last alone. A whole castle with ghosts of renown. He was left with the smallest number Of students who excelled only in slumber.  
  
But with hard training and learned skill They were now running the mill. Now it is the greatest populated house None with the timidity of a mouse.  
  
And now, again in times of trouble, and in strife We are still different in walks of life, We must stay close and never falter, Treading together through the deep water.  
  
Open your hearts, open your souls Stray to whatever way it pulls. Always keep your eyes wide But never, ever lose your pride.  
  
The Sorting hat finished it's song and applause began. "That mean what it sounded like?" James muttered across the table to Sirius, Lily, Remus, Rue and Jo. They all nodded and then looked up to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"When I call your name please come and sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. Alderman, Jacob..."  
  
RAVENCLAW!  
  
The Seventh Year area of the Gryffindor table were the only ones not interested in the sorting. "Sounded like a warning or something. Are we supposed to make friends with the Slytherins, or lose friendships like the Founders?" James asked. His hand strayed his hair. He was nervous. "I don't like the sound of it either." Remus said. "Bet you anything it's got to do with Voldemort." Sirius said as his stomach gave a loud grumble.  
  
James and Lily looked nervous, scared almost. James dad and mom both worked as Aurors in the Ministry. They, besides Muggle-borns of course, would be on the top of Voldemorts list. "Doesn't he go after Muggles and Muggle-borns?" Lily asked quietly. She was chewing on a nail again. James pulled it away from her mouth. "It'll be ok. You've still got us." Rue said holding Lily's hand.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again. He clinked his fork against his goblet to get the Halls attention.  
  
"Students, another year has come upon us. But alas, times are changing as well as the students here. Once again, reminders before I release you. The Forbidden Forest is off limits, hence the name Forbidden. And my deepest apologies go out to Mr. Black who sent me a letter this summer asking we rename it the Sunny Forest with Warm, Cuddly Animals." Dumbledore paused.  
  
"Honestly Sirius, can you come up with anything more ridiculous?" James asked laughing. "Well, I guess somewhere in it there is sun because it has to grow, and there is probably some sort of cuddly animal in there. I just put two and two together." Sirius whispered back to James who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Gentlemen, if you please. Mr. Filch has added Sugar Quills, Filibuster's Fireworks and rat's to this year's list of not allowed "fun toys". If you would like to see the full list of all four-hundred sixty- three items, it is located on the second floor corrider by Lady Violet's painting.  
  
"Oh, before I forget. Quidditch try-outs will be held next Saturday at eight in the evening at the Quidditch Pitch. Now, for our school song and then a departure to leave one thinking of what fun they are to have at Hogwarts this year." Professor Dumbledore said with relish as the school populace started singing with Dumbledore conducting the varying tempos and tunes with his wand.  
  
Lily, Jo and Rue were singing the school song to lively tune of Hark, the Herald Angels Sing. On the opposite side of Gryffindor table James, Sirius and Remus were singing to a slow funeral march contrasting darkly with Lily's bright Christmas tune. Lily snuck a glance at the boys laughing.  
  
The three boys were the last ones left singing leaving Dumbledore conducting to them alone. Once they were done they smiled, waiting paitently, smile reminisant of angels on their faces, which was very odd for them, to allow Dumbledore to dismiss them.  
  
"Music, what a wonderful thing. Prefects, it is now time to lead your houses back to their dormitories. If one of you does not know your password please see your head of house. Thank you all for a wonderful evening. Goodnight, and sleep tight." Dumbledore announced and with a wave of his wand the lights were dimmed to a soft evening glow while the Great Hall was filled once again with the chatter of hundreds of students ready to begin the new school year. 


End file.
